


Devil

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost, by nature, is not convenient. The Guardians mind. Pitch doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> When that Drawlloween image was floating around with all those prompts, I tried to use it to kick-start my creativity and start writing again. This is the only one that made it to completion. Oops. 
> 
> How do people do those advent challenges? Seriously. Teach me your magic.

The night was freezing, the air absolutely frigid, and even Jack could barely see feet ahead of him. The white out was complete, the night bright with reflected light off of the snow, and there was a huge, satisfied grin on Jack’s face. 

He was  _ finally  _ able to do it. He hadn’t conjured a proper blizzard in what felt like  _ ever,  _ and dragging the cold currents around until everything was buried in snow felt refreshing, exhilarating,  _ amazing.  _ It was what he was meant to do. Jack Frost was a wicked spirit and snow days were fun for kids but frustrating obstacles of unstoppable procrastination for most adults.

Sucks for them.

_ “Jack!”  _

And then his heart fell, plummeting straight down in his chest. He knew how this was going to end.

“Tooth?”

“Jack! How could you-? My fairies!”

Immediately, the Guardian of Fun lessened the power of his blizzard and the tooth fairy became visible, several yards away. She was frantically searching for something on the ground, and when she found it, she dove down to cup it in her hands. Jack already knew it was one of the girls; Tooth didn’t freak out over just anything.

And he did feel bad. He liked Baby Tooth, after all. He cared about all of them. It was just…

“Why would you do this, Jack? You know my fairies are out collecting teeth every night. It’s  _ dangerous!”  _

Unfortunately for Jack, his coworkers were adults who found snow days to be frustrating obstacles of unstoppable procrastination, but unlike the average human, they could find him to bitch about it. 

With a sigh, Jack gave up the snow altogether and left the world blanketed in frost, a deep, glistening blue in the moonlight, “Are they alright, Tooth? I didn’t mean to hurt them.”

Now the empathy was in her eyes, a sad understanding that came just short of letting him get away with it. She knew he was just being him, but her girls came first. “...I got here just in time. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” As if Jack was the one who needed the reassurance. 

The fairies would be fine. Jack wasn’t sure he would be. 

Either way, his fun was over and there was no reason for him to stick around. Tooth would be unburying her army for a while and Jack could have helped, but the reminder of what he wasn’t allowed to have would make it too hard to smile for them, so he bid Tooth farewell and took to the winds. 

It was  _ always  _ like that. No blizzards November through December because it hurt Christmas. No blizzards March through April because it hurt Easter. No blizzards at night, now, because the fairies were working. He was sure if he tried again, Sandy would drop down from his cloud to lecture him for waking people up with the sounds of the wind. No blizzards ever because blizzards were not, by their very nature,  _ convenient.  _

Nevermind that they were exactly what Jack was designed to do. Jack’s blizzards were like Bunny’s flowers; they were left in his wake because that’s just what his magic did.

North had lectured him about icing roads. Bunny had lectured him about freezing crops. Sandy had lectured him about, of all things, A/C units. This was exactly why Jack had not wanted to be a guardian in the first place.

It was too bad Jack was too good of a guy to leave everyone high and dry. He was very much wishing he had. He longed for the days when he messed up everyone’s plans and had no obligation to  _ care.  _

He definitely blamed Pitch for his problems. 

Which made it  _ super  _ ironic not a month later when Jack had been summoning… more like a flurry, he swore, just a little snow with lots of cloud cover, but it wouldn’t hurt  _ anyone,  _ and discovered Pitch hiding in the darkness brought on by the blocked moonlight, tricking kids and adults alike into slipping on Jack’s ice and teasing them with fears of icicles falling and frostbite. 

He was fucking  _ teasing  _ them, and by the amused smile Jack spotted on his lips when he inched closer, under the assumed impression that he would of course be stopping him from completing his evil deeds, Pitch was well-aware and enjoying the hell out of it.

There was some automatic clashing when Pitch finally noticed Jack. Disagreements built out of the  _ need  _ to disagree. They threw some insults back and forth, mostly Jack, for lack of anything more reasonable to say. They weren’t allowed to  _ get along,  _ after all.

But then Pitch’s eyes had grown wide as he spotted something, some  _ potential  _ only he could see, on a nearby building and grabbed Jack’s hand to turn him, pointing toward the icicles slowly forming on the edge of the roof and he said, “Quick, Jack, make it look like a hand!” and the scream that followed from the woman who noticed was nothing short of  _ utterly hilarious  _ and Jack was sure, if the others could see him now, they would be super disappointed but  _ silent. _

Which left him at a terrible cross-roads. 

Christmas was safe.

Easter was safe.

The fairies were safe.

But only, Jack shrugged with a grin, if he followed Pitch into hell.


End file.
